Una sola oportunidad arruinada,para siempre
by twilighter4eever
Summary: En el momento en que todo parecia ir bien,en el que parecia que todo salia como yo queria,algo salio mal,como de costumbre,y una vez mas...todo se vino abajo


**Prefacio**

**Bella POV**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan.

Nací y me críe en Forks, un pequeño pueblo al noroeste de Washington. Puedo llegar a ser muy torpe, tengo que pedirle permiso a un pie para ponerlo delante del otro, por lo que no les recomiendo que se acerquen a mi en la clase de gimnacia. Me considero a mí misma una persona de poca belleza, aunque mi hermano y mi mejor amigo siempre me contradicen. Odio ser el centro de atención y que se preocupen por mi.

Mis padres, Charlie y Renee, apenas se casaron ya estaban esperando al primer hijo, aunque creo que en el camino algo les salio mal, porque Emmett puede llegar a ser muy idiota. Emmett es mi hermano mayor, y como todo hermano mayor molesta a su hermanita hasta que le grito y toda la cuadra, mejor dicho todo Forks se entera de mi enojo con de los más grandes problemas de Emmett es que sale con la estúpida de Rosalie Hale, la porrista de la tan inteligente como una roca, es más creo que una roca pude resolver cuanto es 2+2 sin utilizar la fin ella es muy egocéntrica y se ha puesto como objetivo hacerme la vida imposible, tan imposible que logró arruinar mi única oportunidad de amor y de ser feliz, también logró sacarme a mi hermano y a mi mejor amiga, Alice Cullen. Ella es la hermana de Edward, el chico a quien amo y por el deje de creer en el amor y en la es una amante de la moda eterna, esta total e irrevocablemente enamorada de la moda y de Jasper Hale, el hermano mellizo de Rosalie y el mejor amigo de Emmett. Con Alice fuimos muy amigas hasta que el "plan" de Rosalie en hacerme la vida imposible se puso en marcha, una estúpida y pequeña confusió tiene la culpa es más que obvio que es Rosalie,aunque no creo que deba que Alice, piense cosas horribles de mi y dejemos de ser amigas por un tiempo hasta que bueno, ella descubrió por si misma que yo no era la culpable del daño que su hermano supuestamente había sufrido por mi. Ya que hablamos de Alice podemos hablar de Jasper, su novio, el es un gran chico, es verdad cuando la gente dice que los mellizos no necesariamente deben ser parecidos, Jasper y Rosalie no son nada es una víbora malvada y venenosa, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para destruir la vida de quien se lo proponga y así cumplir con su objetivo;en cambio Jasper es gentil, bueno, tranquilo, amable y por sobre todo no quiere arruinarle la vida a nadie. El es el mejor amigo de Emmett y por eso siempre esta en mi casa y desde que Rosalie sale con mi hermano el ya casi nunca aparece,no se llevan bien por lo visto.

Ahora les tengo que hablar de dos personas muy importantes en mi vida, Jacob Black y Edward Cullen. Jake (como yo lo llamo) es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria. Charlie es amigo de su padre, Billy Black, y apenas nací ya nos habían presentado. A medida que fuimos creciendo nos mandaron al jardín de niños, donde todos se burlaban de mi porque yo casi nunca hablaba. Pero el siempre estaba para mi, el los alejaba y me consolaba cuando yo estaba mal, eso lo convirtió en el mejor amigo que pudiera desear en toda mi vida. Fuimos creciendo cada vez mas, y nuestra amistad se fortalecía con el paso de los años, pero cuando teníamos 10 años los Cullen llegaron a la ciudad y eso hizo que yo me fuera conociendo más con Edward y me fuera inconcientemente alejando de Jake. Actualmente vamos a diferentes escuelas, pero algunas tardes nos juntamos en la reserva de La Push donde el vive a hablar y contarnos cosas. En la escuela están las típicas chicas molestas que deben buscar a alguien de punto para, valga la redundancia molestar y me eligen a mi, (el grupo de chicas molestas creo que es obvio que son Rosalie y sus secuaces Tanya e Irina) si bien esta Edward para defenderme, como todas las chicas de la escuela babean por el no siempre esta disponible para mi, y son entonces en esos momentos cuando pienso que Jake no esta ahí para defenderme como solía hacer en el jardín de niños o en la primaria hasta la aparición de Edward.

Edward y yo fomentamos nuestra relación hasta el punto de noviazgo pero como ya antes mencione una estúpida idea de Rosalie, con Mike como complice (Mike es un compañero de Gimnasia y Biología quien no deja ni un segundo de mirarme, es realmente incomodo a veces llega hasta parecer un acosador con tan solo una mirada) hizo que todo lo que habíamos logrado, la felicidad y el amor que había logrado establecer en mi vida desaparesca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De ahí en más nadie, incluso mi madre quien es siempre la que con sus simples pero fuertes, sabios y hábiles consejos lograba traerme a la Tierra y hacerme entrar en razón, lograra hacerme volver a creer en la felicidad, en el amor ni en la amistad.

**Summary**

Siempre supuse que la vida esta enfocada en que yo de una manera u otra siempre salga mal de todo,este feliz o este triste,siempre encuentra la manera de hundirme mas y mas,cada vez mas.

En el momento en que todo parecia ir bien,en el que parecia que por fin algo era como yo queria,todo salio mal como pensaba desde un principio que sucederia.


End file.
